The Legend of Zelda & the Realm of Azeria prolouge
by XxMidnightSapphirexX
Summary: After 2 years of Hyrule being saved by Link and Zelda, Sarune  O.C  is coping with Byrne's death. But who is this light sphere that visits her? And what is this new gate going to cause?
1. Chapter 1 Beginning

Sarune opened her eyes. She looked around. And there she saw him. The long black hair in a ponytail, the cloth he wore around his mouth that you could only see his eyes. It was Byrne, and right next to her too. She looked at him. Sarune reached her hand out and put her hand on his shoulder. He winced in pain while he was asleep. She looked down. Sarune had then held onto Byrne. She layed against him very gently, because when she had layed against him he winced more. He finally relaxed. Byrne opened his eyes after awhile. His eyes widened when he saw Sarune laying against his chest.

Byrne put his arms around her causing Sarune to wake up. "Byrne, did I wake you up?" she said worried. He sat up still holding onto her. "No, you didn't." he said wincing in pain alittle. Sarune got up. Byrne's eyes widened as he grabbed onto his chest in pain. "Ngh!" he started to shake as he made sounds of pain. Sarune

looked worried. The pain stopped when Sarune placed her hand on his chest. Byrne looked up at her. "I know you wanted to see me again and tell me how sorry you are for how you hurt me Byrne" said Sarune while she got close to his face. For the first time, Byrne was starting to blush. Sarune started to pull off the cloth that was covering the bottom half of his face. When it was off, she kissed him. He layed back as Sarune layed on top of him.

Their kiss lasted about 10 minutes ( they seperated only for 3 seconds). Byrne put his hand on Sarune's head and pushed her down, signaling her to go lower. She did. She started to suck on it gently. Sarune was blushing madly while Byrne was moaning. "S-Sarune" he moaned as he arched up alittle. Byrne put his hand on her head as he came. He pulled Sarune's shorts down along with her panties. He started to thrust inside of her. "B-Byrne! Go harder!" she moaned

Byrne started to go faster and harder on her. "S-Sarune! I'm going to-" Byrne moaned loudly. He thrusted faster as Sarune held onto him. He stopped for 5 seconds as he came. Sarune came as well. He put a cover over him and Sarune. She layed against him. "Sarune, I love you.." he said, sounding exhausted.

"I love you too, Byrne.." Sarune said. She fell asleep along with Byrne.

She woke up startled. She looked around. She was in her room. Sarune then relized somthing. I was only a dream. She started to sob as she covered her has been two years since Byrne's death. She looked over at her table. There layed Byrne's metal claw that he used. She walked over to it and picked it up. Tears started to fall onto it as she cried more. Sarune fell to her knees sobbing loudly, holding onto the claw tightly. She had still been dreaming about Byrne every night. Sarune then became quiet and was just breathing sadly. She got up, looking down with her hair covering her face as she put the claw back onto the table. Crying wasn't going to solve anything. Crying wasn't going to make her feel better. Crying wasn't going to bring Byrne back.

She walked to her window. She then saw a pale blue light sphere. It was flying torwards her window. It flew in and fell to the floor.

To be continued...

**Like what I did there? I twisted it completely. Well anyway, Sarune is my O.C along with some others that will show up. We will all see who the light sphere is. You know how Zelda was the same when she had no body and how the lokomo's were when they floated up to heaven? Well if you remember then you'll see. Till next chapter! =3**


	2. Chapter 2 New day and a new mission

Sarune opened her eyes. She looked around. And there she saw him. The long black hair in a ponytail, the cloth he wore around his mouth that you could only see his eyes. It was Byrne, and right next to her too. She looked at him. Sarune reached her hand out and put her hand on his shoulder. He winced in pain while he was asleep. She looked down. Sarune had then held onto Byrne. She layed against him very gently, because when she had layed against him he winced more. He finally relaxed. Byrne opened his eyes after awhile. His eyes widened when he saw Sarune laying against his chest.

Byrne put his arms around her causing Sarune to wake up. "Byrne, did I wake you up?" she said worried. He sat up still holding onto her. "No, you didn't." he said wincing in pain alittle. Sarune got up. Byrne's eyes widened as he grabbed onto his chest in pain. "Ngh!" he started to shake as he made sounds of pain. Sarune

looked worried. The pain stopped when Sarune placed her hand on his chest. Byrne looked up at her. "I know you wanted to see me again and tell me how sorry you are for how you hurt me Byrne" said Sarune while she got close to his face. For the first time, Byrne was starting to blush. Sarune started to pull off the cloth that was covering the bottom half of his face. When it was off, she kissed him. He layed back as Sarune layed on top of him.

Their kiss lasted about 10 minutes ( they seperated only for 3 seconds). Byrne put his hand on Sarune's head and pushed her down, signaling her to go lower. She did. She started to suck on it gently. Sarune was blushing madly while Byrne was moaning. "S-Sarune" he moaned as he arched up alittle. Byrne put his hand on her head as he came. He pulled Sarune's shorts down along with her panties. He started to thrust inside of her. "B-Byrne! Go harder!" she moaned

Byrne started to go faster and harder on her. "S-Sarune! I'm going to-" Byrne moaned loudly. He thrusted faster as Sarune held onto him. He stopped for 5 seconds as he came. Sarune came as well. He put a cover over him and Sarune. She layed against him. "Sarune, I love you.." he said, sounding exhausted.

"I love you too, Byrne.." Sarune said. She fell asleep along with Byrne.

She woke up startled. She looked around. She was in her room. Sarune then relized somthing. I was only a dream. She started to sob as she covered her has been two years since Byrne's death. She looked over at her table. There layed Byrne's metal claw that he used. She walked over to it and picked it up. Tears started to fall onto it as she cried more. Sarune fell to her knees sobbing loudly, holding onto the claw tightly. She had still been dreaming about Byrne every night. Sarune then became quiet and was just breathing sadly. She got up, looking down with her hair covering her face as she put the claw back onto the table. Crying wasn't going to solve anything. Crying wasn't going to make her feel better. Crying wasn't going to bring Byrne back.

She walked to her window. She then saw a pale blue light sphere. It was flying torwards her window. It flew in and fell to the floor.

To be continued...

**Like what I did there? I twisted it completely. Well anyway, Sarune is my O.C along with some others that will show up. We will all see who the light sphere is. You know how Zelda was the same when she had no body and how the lokomo's were when they floated up to heaven? Well if you remember then you'll see. Till next chapter! =3**


End file.
